Apres Moi le Deluge
by ladyrayin
Summary: AU. A son of a crime and a son of royalty. They have never met but there lives have so much to do with each other, and when a chance encounter brings them together they will cause a flood.  Not the best summary but more details inside
1. Beginings

_Après Moi le Deluge_

_Introduction_

_This is an Alternate Universe where Harry's family is royalty, descending from the line of the Original Four. The Original Four are the Four Wiccans who were blessed with the gifts of gods, and they created magic. They are Airian, Firelius, Earthus, and Wateriley. Currently Harry's family is the reigning house and Harry is the prince in line to take the throne. Draco's father is the very powerful Patron of the Aurelius'. The Aurelius' are in some definitions a crime ring made up of the most 'dark' wiccans. The Malfoy family however is neither light nor dark, although they have a dark past._

_Before Draco or Harry were ever born. The Aurelius were the keepers of the royal family's, but the royals felt that they had too much power over them so they banished them from court. It was then that the world was split between those who believed that the Aurelius were deserving of this punishment and those that did not. _

_Without the Aurelius the Royals got greedy and power hungry and the Original Four cursed not only them but all purebloods, so that they could only reach their maximum power after their 17__th__ year and the more power they used the more it would waste them away, till the royals saw the error of their ways and humbled themselves. Chaos reigned for many years before the Potter family took the throne and now that they have, things are better for the people and looking up. There are still those who wish the Aurelius would come back and those who believe they got what they deserve._

_In this AU there are purebloods, which means, you are born of blood from one of the four Originals and Wiccans who are the ones with magical ability, regardless of blood lines. Those without magic are very aware of the magical universe and they live side by side peacefully._


	2. Chance Encounter

_Disclaimer: Not mine however this plot belongs to me And if J.K.R wants to give me the rights I'd be more than happy to take them. _

Chapter 1

Draco sat at the table; hands crossed in front of him as he listened to his father address the other members of council. Smirking inside as what his father said registered in the expressions on the council member's faces.

"From now on all of the dealings will be handled by my son. Is that understood gentlemen." The members at the table nodded although it really wasn't a question. It had been a long time coming now, Draco's succession to the head of the family; although many of the council's members did not approve of Draco they would never speak against the Patron.

Lucius turned to his son, nodding his head slightly, Draco nodded back and stood. Bowing to everyone in the room he addressed the council.

"Gentlemen it is my honor to, at this time officially accept my succession and as my first order of business, Nott would you please rise." Draco turned to look at Nott Sr. "Nott you have been disloyal to your Patron and your fellow council members. Do you deny these claims?" Nott's complexion a normal off tan color instantly reddened.

"I Do!" He turned to Lucius "Are you going to let this boy talk to me in such a manor!" Lucius looked at him impassively saying nothing. Nott turned back to Draco. "Where is your proof of such a betrayal?" He smirked, thinking that Draco would have none, assured that he had covered his tracks. Draco's only response to Nott's question was to snap his fingers. Causing a projection screen to roll down from the ceiling, a remote appeared in his hand and he proceeded to press play. Pictures and documents appeared on the screen. The council members turned to look and as they did the chamber broke out in murmurs and whispers. Draco turned back to face Nott who's face had turned ashen.

"Is this proof enough for you?" He said addressing the council. Dolohov, who was ranked as Lucius' fourth in command spoke.

"It is enough proof for us Fils Patron." Draco nodded as Dolohov took his seat.

"What is to be his punishment?" The only woman in the chamber stood. Draco turned to look at his Aunt. Placing his hands on the back of the chair he put his head down and thought. This was the moment; his decision would make or break his rule as Patron. He had to be firm but not cruel. He looked up facing Nott.

"Nott Sr. for your crimes against the council you are to be abjured and stripped*, never will a council member look upon you in friendship or they shall share your fate. Your sentence may never be repealed no matter what Patron reigns. That is my will and the will of this council, it shall be." Nott let out a cry of outrage.

"How dare you! How dare you abjure me!" He lunged across the table but Crabbe and Goyle grabbed him. "You will regret this boy!"

"Take him to the dungeon. LeStrange."

"Yes Fils Patron."

"You will carry out his stripping." Bellatrix nodded.

"Of course." She followed Crabbe and Goyle out of the room, Nott still screaming his revenge.

Draco sat back in his chair and glanced towards his father. Lucius stood.

"This meeting is now adjourned." The council members nodded and stood, filing out of the chambers doors till all were gone, a resounding boom signaling the shutting doors. Lucius looked towards his son.

"You did well Draconis." Draco nodded at his father's approval. "The council will flourish under your hands."

"Thank you for your praise father, it is most welcome." Lucius smiled, standing he walked over to his son and placed a kiss on his forehead, like he used to when Draco was little, and with that he walked out of the chamber. Draco sighed shoulders slumping, he would never admit it to anyone but that had been one of the scariest moments in his life, he was glad to have approval in the councils eyes, of course he still had a long way to go to prove that he could be a good Patron, but he had given them faith and for that he was glad.

2 weeks later

The gang was all out. Sat in Le Roq, a VIP only club, in a private booth was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. They were of course celebrating Harry's ascension, as the youngest in the group and the most powerful this was a very important night. The club was packed with people and the line outside was as long as it had ever been, possibly even longer. Everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of the boy and his inner circle, the only people who didn't seem truly interested in Harry were the people already inside, but in all honesty everyone was excited to see the boy on this day.

Harry sat with one leg stretched out in front of him, the other bent at his side his foot resting on the leather couch, his arm resting on his knee as his other hand held his drink, he sipped slowly from it watching the crowds and listening to his friend's conversation.

Harry looked quickly at his watch and sighed, it was almost time. As much as he was excited to finally come into his inheritance, he was equally tired; he could already feel the pressures that awaited him once he ascended. He pulled his sleeve down over his watch and took another sip of his drink. Luna who was sitting on his left tapped him gently.

"It's almost midnight, we should go." Harry nodded, tossing back the rest of his drink.

"Gather everyone up and I'll meet you guys outside." Luna gave a quick nod and turned to speak to Ron, talking into his ear so that she could be heard over the music, Ron nodded and passed the message along, soon the group was standing heading towards the door as Harry headed towards the bar.

As Harry passed through the crowds those who knew who he was gave him either nods or light touches on the arms or his back, some even went as far as to show him the sign of patronage that his parents often received, he nodded to them all in return. When he reached the bar he quickly scanned it looking for Cedric, spotting him he quickly walked over.

"Ced!" Cedric turned to the shout of his name and seeing Harry, grinned. Harry reached him and they hugged over the bar.

"How long have you been here? It's almost 12 you know." Harry nodded

"I'm leaving now, I just wanted to see you before." Cedric squeezed his hand knowingly.

"You'll be fine trust me, I-"

"Excusez-moi" Cedric and Harry both turned to the person speaking. Cedric nodded, looking back to Harry.

"Hold on a sec." Cedric then turned back to the person to take his order, the guy quickly listed of drinks and food in rapid French, Cedric nodded and moved away to make the drinks. Harry took in the guy standing next to him, he was tall a little shorter than Harry and had silky blond hair that came to just below his chin, framing his face gently. The guy was dressed well, in black slacks and a black shirt which stood out against his pale skin, making his grey eyes glow. At first glance he looked like a vampire but Harry could smell the magic coming off him in calm waves. Before Harry could make any more assement's about the young man he turned and spoke.

"Sorry for interrupting, I am in a sort of rush." Harry looked into his eyes.

"It's fine, I was leaving anyway. Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"But you're still standing here." Harry smirked.

"Yeah I guess I am, aren't I?" He winked at Draco, but before Draco could respond Pansy came up behind him draping herself over his back.

"Dray darling, what is taking so long, we only have a few short minutes." Draco's face remained impassive and he took a calming breath before responding.

"I'm waiting for the bartender Pansy, and I do not need you to tell me how to manage my time." Draco's tone was cold causing Pansy to detangle herself from his person, eyes downcast.

"I apologize." Draco nodded curtly. Harry looked on in light confusion and a lot of intrigue. From the way the girl was acting it would seem like she was a subject of this boy's, Dray. But he was quite young to be king and he knew all of the Regis children. The boy looked at him again, opening his mouth to speak.

"Here is your drink; your order will be at your table shortly." Draco nodded handing Cedric a $20 and taking his drink and the slip of paper Cedric offered. He turned to say something to Harry but saw that he was already in conversation with the bartender.

Cedric held out a box to Harry.

"Here, it's a gift for protection." Harry took the box, smiling.

"Cedric! Ta sig till arbetet, vi har kunder"

"Sorry Har, I gotta go. Congratulations, again." Cedric gave him a bright smile before attending to the mass of customers.

Harry smiled at Cedric's figure, as he worked the crowd. His watch beeped, telling him that he had spent too much time talking to Ced and he most definitely needed to get out of there. He quickly turned and disappeared into the crush of people.

~0~

Draco watched as Harry made his way through the people and out of the club. For whatever reason this brunette had gotten his attention in a matter of minutes , therefore Draco wanted to know more about this boy.

_LR: So that's the end of this chapter. I'm going to be honest, I don't know where I'm going to take this story the idea just came to and I wrote it. So if anyone has any ideas I'm welcome to them._


	3. Memoria, Ascend

**LR: Hello everyone. I'm really excited about the responses I'm getting. But I would definitely love some reviews, as I forgot to mention, reviews tell me how my readers are feeling about the story so please review. So last time I left out some terms that I probably should have mentioned, just in case. So here they are.**

**Terms:**

**Abjure: Renounce**

**Patron: Boss**

**Fils Patron: Son of boss, the boss's son**

**Regis: Ruling, royal**

**And again I don't own Harry Potter… but maybe if I wrote a sympathetic letter begging…..*considers this option* Ok well while I think about this on with the story.**

Harry quickly made his way down the steps, his friends behind him. The stairs spiraled down into the depths of the palace where to where the sanctuary and chambers were held. The trek was sort of a long one and normally, no one used the steps, but since Harry could not use any of his powers before his ascension* this was his only option.

"Harry, two minutes." Hermione's voice was slightly frantic, the worrier of the group, she had been against Harry even going out today. Luna squeezed Hermione's shoulder, attempting to calm her.

"He'll be fine." Luna smiled; as she said this they had reached the chambers. Lily and James stood in the middle of the anti-chamber room. A small smile on Lily's face and a slight frown on James'

"You're late Harry." James stated glancing briefly at his watch.

"Sorry dad." James nodded and said no more on the topic but gestured to the door on Harry's right.

Harry looked at the door steeling himself for what lie ahead. No one ever talked about their ascension or anything that happened inside the….. but everyone knew that it could either be quick and painless or it could be long and torturous. Harry was hoping for the latter but with his luck he knew it was unlikely.

Harry smiled at his parents then at Luna and Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the chamber. The door closed and locked behind him. He didn't feel it but he knew that wards against spies and outside magic were in place, also a locking charm, one that only Harry could undo when he had ascended.

Harry breathed out and in deeply, trying to relax his tense muscles. There was no way to tell time in here, he didn't know if he had minutes or only seconds. The time seemed to move slowly, everything seemed slow, even his breathing.

He looked around the normally locked room it was a decent size with shelves built into the walls, the shelves held tons and tons of books, grimoires mostly. Ancient spells and secrets created by his family and of course the life story of the Wiccan who wrote it. There was a pentagram carved into the floor, sigils etched into the triangles of the star and atop every point of the star. There was a circle of words before the pentagram, the words were made up of Latin and ancient Sumerian, and most of which Harry definitely could not read.

He walked towards the shelves deciding to read a book when it happened. There was a sharp twinge at the back of his neck followed by a tingling sensation running from his fingers and toes up. At first it was light like walking in a electromagnetic field then it got harsher like someone was shocking him repeatedly, he tried to stay upright as the pain lanced through him. It pulsed through every part of his body like lightning, and then came the fire, burning through him yet leaving him oddly cool. He didn't know how he got onto the floor but the last thing he could recall was how oddly warm it was.

_Hooded figures strode about, converging towards one spot, lying in this position he couldn't quite see what everyone was walking towards. With some effort he stood. The hooded figures towered over him, there were 13 of them and the stood in a circle a few feet away, one of them was talking but he was too far away, with even more effort than it took to stand he walked over to the circle. As he got closer the circle broke and four hooded figures stepped forward, pulling back their cloaks and revealing themselves. Within this smaller circle there were two males and two females. It was one of these females that spoke first. She had long black hair and amber eyes, her skin was the color of coffee and there were swirls and flowery design patterns framing her face and her hands and in the middle of her forehead was a ruby. _

'_We are gathered here because the Elementa have asked us.'_

'_Then let them step forward.' This time one of the men spoke. He was slender but made fully of muscle, his hair was braided down his back, and although it was blond it had this green tint to it. He had a booming voice and at his words there was a stir in the larger circle behind them and four others stepped forward. He walked towards the first four in the middle with the others, trying to better understand what exactly was going on._

_The new four pulled back their hoods as well then one by one the stepped forward and announced themselves._

'_I, Arausio of Water'_

'_I, Agni of Fire'_

'_I, Ather of Air'_

'_And I, Gaia of Earth'_

_The first four bowed their heads in acknowledgment and the other female spoke. _

'_We the Clave recognize you and bid you speak.' The three Elementa looked towards Gaia who nodded and stepped forward._

'_Millennia ago when this world was still new you granted us the ability to share our gift with the humans on this planet, and we chose four who we thought would honor our gifts and create more beauty within this world. And we were right, but the descendants of our chosen are failing to uphold the bond we created.' Gaia stepped back, having no more to say. The second female spoke again._

'_And what is it that you wish us to do?' Her voice was warm and had the motherly tone of being pleased and disapproving all at once. She was the slightest of the four, she was tanned, with straight black hair, her eyes were almond shaped, bright blue and knowing. Arausio stepped forward._

'_We wish to be granted interference.' The last male in the group spoke finally. He was hard to see for he seemed to glow from the inside his hair was brown and he had green eyes. He was thickly built and tall. His voice was warm as well but thick and when he spoke it felt like his words were inside you warming you._

'_Did we not agree that when you gifted these creatures there would be no interference?' Arausio nodded his agreement._

'_Yes, but there has been. Apep has not kept his word.' At this all the figures turned towards the Blond haired man. Apep looked at all of them, his face betraying nothing._

'_I did not interfere; I simply revealed something that could not be seen at the moment. The fates assured that it would reveal itself eventually, with or without me.' He looked at the other three standing with them as if asking them to find fault in his words. The first woman spoke._

'_Apep is right, the fates never lie.' She looked towards the Elementa. 'Is there more?' They looked at each other before Gaia spoke again._

'_The Aurelius.' Murmurs within the group broke out. Apep snorted._

'_I have the power to create whatever I choose, with or without your permission. And I did not create them the sought me out, sought to gain more power over your precious original four.' Agni snarled and Gaia bristled._

'_This is my world! My Creation! You have no right!' She stepped forward in challenge. Apep hissed at her in warning._

'_Stop!' The first woman and the second man spoke simultaneously. They looked at each other for a moment, seeming to communicate wordlessly, and then they nodded. The second spoke._

'_Responsibility falls into question, but this, is not a meeting for such a thing nor are we a council that makes such decisions.' He looked towards the first. 'Kali.'_

'_A punishment must be given to insure your gifts do not corrupt their carriers. You are allowed your retribution on your gifted's descendants." Every member of the clave had looked towards the two as they spoke and when they were done they nodded the assent. The Elementa bowed, and all went dark. Make sure it is a wise one.'_

When Harry woke he was in his bed, his eyes opened and it hurt, he shut them quickly groaning. That's when he heard the shuffle of feet.

"Oh, the master is awake." He groaned again at his maid's sharp tone. "Oh sorry young master, I've sent for the healer and your parents as well." This time she spoke in a lower tone.

A few seconds later the door opened and people poured in, firstly the healer Poppy, who quickly ran her hands over Harry, making a small noise with her mouth, she poured an indistinct steaming liquid down his throat, and although it tasted gods awful it did not burn. As soon as Harry swallowed he felt much better and chanced at opening his eyes again. This time it did not hurt, and he looked up to see his parent's concerned faces.

"Oh Harry dear, are you alright? How are you feeling?" Lily quickly rushed over to his side sitting next to him on the bed and stroking his hair.

"Fine mum, I feel fine." James joined them sitting on the opposite side.

"He's not a child Lil." James smiled down at Harry.

"Oh I know but still, it was so long." 'So long?' Harry thought, how long had he been out?

"How, how long was it?" His throat caught on the word making him fear that he had been out longer than a few days.

"Two weeks!" Said a booming voice; the doors flying open, as his Uncle Sirius walked in. "You beat your old man by a week you know." James frowned.

"And who are you calling old? We're the same age." Sirius put on a confused face.

"James I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He walked over to Harry's bed and beamed at him. "And how is the beloved prince doing?" Harry rolled his eyes at his uncle's childishness.

"I'm fine uncle." Sirius' face turned somber as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good I'm glad to hear it." Lily and James smiled too, their smile expressing the same sentiment. They were glad Harry was alright.

**LR: So yeah this was probably a boring chapter and I'm sure you guys were hoping to see Draco but alas, he just didn't fit in. I mean this is over 1500 words so yeah. But he'll definitely be in the next chapter and that should be up shortly as well.**

**So some of you might be confused as to what that whole scene had to do with anything or who those people were, but if you're paying attention and I hope you are, than you might have some clues as to things that might be up and coming in this story. Again I'm not 100% on where I'm taking this, I'm just writing as I go along and as long as it's relevant.**

**So if you have any ideas or suggestions Review, and if not just review anyway, because it makes me feel happy inside. And thanks to those who have added me on their fave's and alerts.**


End file.
